In spite of a large number of already existing odoriferous and aroma substances, in the perfume and aroma industry there also continues to be a general demand for novel odoriferous and aroma substances which have, beyond their primary, namely intrinsic smell and flavour properties, additional positive secondary properties, for example in mixtures with other odoriferous and aroma substances.
There is thus a demand for odoriferous and aroma substances which (in odoriferous or aroma substance compositions) generate interesting smell notes and with their novel and original fragrance and flavour properties extend the possibilities of the perfumer or flavourist.
For creation of novel modern compositions, there is a constant demand for odoriferous and aroma substances having particular smell/flavour properties which are suitable for serving as a constituent of a composition of novel perfumes or aromas having a complex smell or flavour character. Thus, in particular, odoriferous and aroma substances are sought which, alongside a hay-like fragrance or flavour note, have further notes and aspects which impart to them smell or flavour character and complexity.